twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Puddinginthesky/Breaking Dawn! What Really Grinds My Gears
Lol, nice title, eh? :) "In Breaking Dawn, what price is paid? Bella gets Edward. Bella gets Jacob. Bella gets beauty and grace. Bella gets a baby. Bella gets a fairytale cottage. Bella gets all the powerful trappings of vampiric power without all the burden of newborn instincts. Bella gets to keep her human family. Bella gets Meyer's "perfect ending." The perfect ending comes at what price? The price is the love story, the plot, and the character development. The price is seeing Jacob turn from a noble suitor who knows when to bow out, into a toddler's pet. The price is seeing the endearingly vulnerable Bella turn into a perfect shell of her former self. The price is seeing Edward, who was once a continuously smoldering cauldron of desire, degraded to a level of abject affliction. The price is watching Charlie turn from a loving and protective father into a "don't need to know" Homer Simpson. The price is having to stomach a bloodbath,a mutant birth which rivals the absurdity of the alien reptile baby delivery of the "V" TV miniseries of the 1980's. (Remember that one, gentle reader?) Bella's surrender of her human life to Edward should have ended intimately with his lips caressing her throat, not with fountains of blood spewing from her mouth as Jacob watches." - Amazon.com Reviewer That all is kinda my opinion on Breaking Dawn, just told by another. I also disliked the anti-climatic ending. But I loved the wedding. Below, is another part of a Breaking Dawn review. The reviewer gives you their idea of how BD should have been: "Bella would have actually wanted to marry Edward. She would have cared about the decorations and Alice would have developed into a real sister, and not some overblown party planner. There would have been real sex - not smutty, but real, nonetheless. Pregnancy would have disappeared. Bella would have had to make the choice - between having babies and having Edward. She would have been cruel to be kind and given Jacob his freedom. Jacob would have grown and gotten over her, and moved on and found real love with someone who loved him back - maybe even Leah, since that ground was laid pretty well. Bella would have spent months being a newborn, filled with nothing but bloodlust. Jessica would be her first victim. The Cullens would have worked tirelessly to help her transform, and we could have gotten to know them all so much better. Rosalie might have died, doing something selfless for once in her life. That would have been doubly meaningful if Meyerrewrites the whole series from Edward's POV (ala Midnight Sun, which in rough draft form is head and shoulders better than Breaking Dawn.) Bella would have to give up Charlie and Renee for a while, but eventually they would be able to be in her life, altho in a much more limited way. There are a million possibilities that could have had a very nice happy ending, with a bit of bitter thrown in with the sweet."Now, Rosalie dying would have made me cry with Emmett, but that's the kind of thing a story needs. Why, making your readers laugh and cry is the most important part. I'd love to see BD rewritten...But I think Stephenie has her fair share of loot from her experience as a world wide phenomenon. Category:Blog posts